


There's always static on TV in this hotel room.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Lookout (2007)
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, ends on a positive note, potential trigger warning in the notes, title is from an echosmith song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Chris has a bad dream, and Lewis comforts him.





	There's always static on TV in this hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen only because I mention the accident Chris was in. I briefly talk about blood, and the fact that he had a head injury. Nothing too graphic, but just in case you're sensitive to that. You can always skip to paragraph four, which is right after Chris wakes up from his dream.

 

One moment Chris is laying in bed trying to fall asleep, and the next thing he knows, he's back _there_. 

Driving, and laughing with Kelly. Reaching up as if to grab the fireflies that are seemingly floating around the car. His friends begging him to turn the lights back on, but he ignores them. Too caught up in the euphoria of the moment, too bold, and reckless, and _stupid_. He finally gives in and turns back on the lights- just in time to see the combine mere feet in front of them.

He never remembers the collision, but he remembers the aftermath. Laying on the ground, blood soaking his clothes, his hair, running down his face from what he'll later learn is a pretty nasty head wound- he still has the scar running down his hairline to prove it. And the pain, he remembers the pain clearest of all.

Chris wakes up screaming. A minute later he's sitting up in bed gasping for breath, when Lewis opens the door, illuminated by the night light in the hallway.

"Chris man, you ok? I heard you screaming." Lewis steps inside, worry plain on his face. 

Chris opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a gaspy sounding sob. He clears his throat and takes a breath before trying again, and this time he's able to shakily get the words out. "M' fine. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just-" the bright lights from the dozen police and medical response vehicles that arrived that day, momentarily flash behind his eyes. "It was just a bad dream."

Lewis shuts the door behind him and starts feeling his way across Chris's bedroom. 

Chris watches Lewis carefully run his hand along the wall so he can guide himself. He suddenly realizes that Lewis must feel a lot more disoriented in here, compared to the rest of their apartment. He's never really been inside Chris's room, not since they first moved in and Lewis helped carry cardboard boxes full of Chris's stuff into the room. He hasn't had the chance to memorize where everything is located like he has in every other room. 

Lewis makes it over to the bed, and lets out a soft triumphant sound when his hand hits the foot of Chris's bed. Lewis sits down on the edge, and pretends to look around the room. "I really like what you've done with the space. Very homey."

Chris laughs, the humor enhanced by the fact that the room is almost pitch black. He can just make out the soft smile Lewis gives in response before speaking again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

  
"No." Chris sighs. He's still crying, he can hear in his voice how choked up he is, but at least it's not the same desperate gasps for breath as when he first woke up. "I don't want to relive it again." He knows Lewis understand what 'it' is, probably knew what the nightmare was about before he even made his way in here.

Lewis just runs his hand over the blanket until he finds Chris's leg and pats it gently. "It's ok, I don't blame ya."

He gets up from the bed, and Chris is suddenly hit with an overwhelming need to not be alone. "Lewis-", he can hear the emotion rising in his voice.

Lewis shushes him gently. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just gonna grab you a glass of water, it'll help your throat."

Chris listens as Lewis walks down the hallway. With their apartment being as quiet as it is, he can hear the glass that his roommate grabs from the cabinet clinking, and the water in the sink turning on to fill it. The noise from the sink cuts off, and a few moments later Lewis appears back in his doorway. Once he reaches the bed again, Lewis sits back down and wordlessly holds the glass out so Chris can take it. Chris sips at the water, and when he tries to speak again a couple minutes later, his voice is much clearer. "Thank you, Lewis."

The older man waves him off. "Don't mention it. Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah. Tired." Now that he's calmed down, Chris is struggling to keep his eyes open.

Lewis nods. "Want me to leave now?"

Chris hesitates to ask what he wants to. He's bothered Lewis enough for one night.

Lewis seems to read in the silence what Chris is too afraid to say, because he crawls his way up the bed until he's laying down beside Chris. He gets comfortable under the blankets, and then holds his arms open in invitation.

Chris shakes off his slew of anxious thoughts, and lays back down. After he's settled in Lewis's arms, head on his chest, he feels Lewis press a kiss into his hair. Chris wonders if he was meant to feel it or not. Before he knows it, his breathing evens out and slows to match Lewis's, and just before Chris falls asleep, he hears Lewis whisper into his hair.

"You're safe, sweetheart. Everything's going to be ok."

* * *

[Photoset](https://i.imgur.com/GXxXiV2.jpg)


End file.
